Genesis In the Beginning
by aneevar
Summary: A fanfic introducing Steve Austin's secret marriage that produced his only son. Characters borrowed from The Six Million Dollar Man TV Series and the book Cyborg.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction for The Six Million Dollar Man - Rating M

The heavy curtains kept the moonlight from fully invading their privacy in the bedroom of the small flat. She yearned to fill every waking moment so she didn't have to think about later. Later – being of course, the couple of hours later, when her test-pilot husband would be testing the latest offering in the race for military dominance. She had to push herself past that block of time and remind herself that afterwards, they would be celebrating their recent nuptials. They had planned for a _very brief_ celebration with family and friends and then he promised her a very private and intimate celebration of sorts. That they would marry was the natural assumption to anyone who had seen the two, that they married a day before they actually planned it – even caught the young woman by surprise.

"_Marry me?" he asked as he drove by her walkway._

"_Steve, I already said yes." She said full of giggles but then she saw the frustration, which denoted his seriousness._

"_No, I mean- marry me now." He said presenting her with a whimsical bouquet of flowers. "I don't think I want to wait till tomorrow." And then she saw that little boy in him, with those amazing blue eyes. _

"_It's just that I... look awful." She said feeling grungy next to him. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and shirt._

"_You could wear a potato sack and still look like the most beautiful girl."_

_And of course, how could she refuse him? Not that she wanted to and so she convinced him that despite his kind words she was not apt to marry the love of her life dressed in potato sacks or jeans. She needed to feel fresh and find something more appropriate. _

"_What about our guests tomorrow?"_

"_They don't have to know that we went to city hall a day before."_

"_Our secret ay?"_

"_I kind of like the idea of being alone with you for the rest of today. And no reception party to worry about."_

"_Why is it that I like the sound of this Mr. Austin?"_

"_I even got the minister to be there. Not that we need him but I know you want his blessings, I know you liked him."_

"_You had time to do that?"_

"_And shave and shop…" he added as he proudly pulled a carefully laid dress from the trunk. _

"_Steve, it's beautiful!" incredibly flattered by her fiancées romantic overtures knowing full well he had his days filled with training. And so of course she agreed. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend become Mrs. Steve Austin. _

In the back of her mind, she realized she had totally forgotten about the birth control, but now that they were married, it didn't seem like such a big deal. In fact, the thought of bearing his child warmed her heart.

"You should really worry, I intend to wreck you my love," she kissed him boldly and hotly. Her intentions quite clear as she looked at him like her next dinner meal.

"So this is how I go? Lord, have mercy!" he managed to say as she continued her assault. But just to show her, he lifted himself to meet her hips. She shut her eyes, feeling his flesh meet hers with urgency. Their intimacy always starting with a frenzied pace followed by hours and hours of intoxicatingly slow sensual ministrations. At the moment she was dictating the pace, and she had him right at the brink. Their slow rapture culminated in complete physical fulfillment.

Her voice urging him thrilled him to no end. Steve enjoyed her uninhibited nature. He was also very glad his place allowed them lots of privacy. Thank god, his closest neighbor wasn't that close at all. While his accomplishments made him highly popular, Steve preferred his down time in his very comfortable one bedroom apartment that was remote enough, to be away from mainstream area yet accessible enough to have all the necessities without driving endless miles for them. He looked at the beautiful woman and knew this would do nicely as their first home.

Things had always come easy for him, and he could probably have any woman he wanted. Steve Austin was an impressive sight at 6' feet, graced with a body that was encased with long lean muscles and a washboard flat stomach, his hair was brown and cut short to the nape of his neck giving him a boyish quality that was quite endearing. He was ruggedly handsome, the jaw line strong and defined, the bridge of his nose was straight and perfect pinched at the tip, he had a small cleft in his chin, and then there were his captivating blue eyes. And despite his reputation as the elusive bachelor he was ready to marry when he met her. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry, he had just never thought about it until her.

But she could never be lumped with the many others – Sara Richards was decidedly different. It would take someone like her to reel him in. And aside her beauty, her grace, she was also decidedly likeable. It was hard to find something unfavorable about her. As an army brat, she was born into the life. Her father was a fighter pilot – a war hero, her mother was the model military wife. Sara was the perfect girl, for the perfect man. And even if she hadn't been likeable, those close to him would have had to make an effort just because she was "the chosen one" – Steve's affianced. Cocky, brash, handsome, intelligent and incredibly charming – Steve Austin was adored. And as the youngest man to land on the moon; he was a superstar.

Timing, fate, it had all worked on their favor. As soon as she landed her first job at the air force, he had recently started transferred there as well. They met in the elevator and locked eyes. Later on at a reception for the newest fighter pilots, they were formally introduced. And it was just like that. The small chatter led to lots of many lunch dates, dinner dates and those eventually turned into breakfast in bed. And it was then he realized he couldn't just walk away. He didn't want to, he wanted more. A life and probably lots of kids with the young woman who could sit with him through hours of football games and was able to wolf down some hot dogs and drink beer as well as hold her own with the finest cuisine. It was all a pleasant surprise. He also found her particularly bright. He liked the idea of having a woman who could be intellectually stimulating. The man with the multiple post degrees would require it. And of course she was the perfect companion at his side, especially during those pesky social commitments. She was perfectly gracious, and the chatterer he wasn't and best of all she knew when he had enough, thereby offering the necessary excuses to make a quick exit. He found her was incredibly open, inviting, sweet, not to mention an incredible lover. She wiped the light sheen of sweat over his forehead with her fingers before she allowed her hands to gently roam over the expanse of his chest.

"You okay?" her voice a bit husky from all the exhilaration.

"I think I might not be able to walk anymore."

"I told you I had every intentions of keeping my promise – I fully intend to be the best wife possible. Were you pleased?"

"I am not complaining at all."

"It's only the beginning," as she planted firm kisses on his chest… "I intend to fulfill your every need," Steve was completely enticed by his temptress with the angelic face. She was about to roll off the bed to take a quick shower but he embraced her gently and stretched out his hand to caress her back.

"Don't," he requested softly.

"Why Colonel, is this your way of saying you want more?"

"It's my way of sayin' I want you close to me."

Her face broke into a grin, realizing that she had made the perfect choice in husbands. She shifted her legs slightly so that she could rest on him more comfortably. Her senses were in overdrive as she took him all in, his touch, his scent. She loved everything about him except the one thing – his job. Before she knew what possessed her, she took the opportunity to approach the subject hoping he might have a change of heart given their recent nuptials, "Any chance you can call in sick tomorrow?"

"Sorry honey, I wish I could, but it's the last one for a month. After the party, I'm all yours. We can go anywhere you want to go for our honeymoon. "

"Our honeymoon… that sounds splendid. In fact, just staying in bed with you for a whole month sounds perfect to me."

Sara allowed her head to rest between the nook of his head and his chest. It was a perfect fit she thought as she felt his hard body against her soft curves. Her lashes blinked as she saw him peering down on her. Even with the dim light she could see still see the blue of his eyes, which seemed like the depths of the ocean at midnight. He was staring and she smiled back.

"Practical girl, one of the many reasons I married you."

"That's if you survive me," her comment made his eyebrow cock upward.

"Steve does it really have to be you tomorrow?"

"It's not like it's a surprise. What is it?" his voice changed and she could hear his irritation.

"I like the thought of you not going back for a while. And if you never flew again," she stopped before she said more. They had tried to tell her, the unwritten protocol. You weren't supposed to speak of your worst fears. You weren't supposed to tell them how scared you were for them. How you worried, that he might be the next lump that was stretched across the landing base, into an unrecognizable crisp. None of that was supposed to be spoken. Because that would mean you didn't have confidence in his abilities. And then that might lead him to question himself. And that of course would be the worst predicament – a pilot without confidence.

Steve's eyebrow crooked up into a fine arch, "Don't stop now. I want it all."

"I don't know how I should willingly let you go up there not just tomorrow, but the month later - again and again. And I don't want to be a shrew about it. I hate your job! It scares me to see your face light up when you talk about it. You could not love doing anything more… but it's more than that for you. It defines you, and I venture to say that you think it might even define your manhood," she blurted it all out too fast, too much too soon. He was a bit surprised at her admission – he knew she didn't care for it, but that she hated it with such intensity.

"It bothers you that much?"

"Yes, it does. But I will be there," she finished quietly and then added, "Any chance we can get Rudy to give me some pills tomorrow morning, just something so I can't feel a thing?"

"You don't need to go through all that trouble, you don't have to come!" Steve said with an edge in his tone. He lied back down and turned up the sheet to cover his exposed body. It was he loved about her, her frankness. But there it was – the thing that might be the problem between them. She even joked about taking drugs so she wouldn't have to live his reality. He was a pilot and a damned good one. As much as he loved her and as much as she loved him – it would always be between them. He had never thought about it really. His mom was a worrier but she was so proud of his accomplishments that she never objected to his life's desire to fly. Initially, of course he had started out in the air force; his capabilities making his superiors take notice. Quickly, with his multiple degrees he had been the youngest to land on the moon. It had been a big huge party. There had never been fear or worry_. If she loved me, she will let me be_ was his final thought on the matter. Of course there was also the tiny voice inside him that said _if you love her you would reconsider your line of work._ He let out a sigh as she turned to her side away from him. Their first night as husband and wife and this is how it ended.


	2. Chapter 2

She wanted to stay positive and not let the fears get the best of her. _I will be a better wife for him _she thought to herself. Never wanting to disappoint him, it wouldn't do for her not to be there, no matter how she felt. It also wouldn't do to cry in front of him, not then and definitely not now. It was an exercise in self-constraint not to seek comfort within his arms because then he would find out how much this tormented her. Instead, she fiercely clutched the pillow to relieve the tension and find a repository for her unwelcome tears. Eventually, she heard the quiet steady sound of his breath and knew she was able to turn around and face him again. Turning slowly and ever so carefully, she was able to make out the magnificent face etched in darkness.

_God, I love you so much, maybe too much. How am I ever going to do this?_ She asked herself, as she reached to caress his handsome face. The moment she touched him, he instinctively reached for her and tightly wrapped himself around her. She looked over, but he was still asleep. Knowing full well he needed to be alert for the flight, she didn't want to wake him to finish it just now. She would get her chance later or so she hoped.

Sara was still asleep at 3:30 a.m. when Steve awoke. Sleep had offered them a temporary reprieve and things seemed a lot better. He was able to get some much needed rest and best of all, he found himself waking with Sara resting comfortably against him. Her body was gracefully stretched alongside his very own. He was intent on fixing things between them; only, he just didn't have the heart to wake her. Undoubtedly, their first night as newlyweds had left her physically and perhaps emotionally exhausted. But she must have been because she barely moved when his lips softly touched hers. Even though he knew she would berate him for not waking her – he decided to tell her it was his other wedding gift_. Now she can't possibly refuse a wedding gift, could she? _He mused.

Steve's forehead creased remembering how his temper had flared more than he intended. He should have said something before falling asleep. _You're a miserable excuse…_ He silently cursed himself for not letting her know he wasn't angry with her. If anything, he blamed himself for rushing her into this a day too early. Perhaps, they should have waited until after his flight like they had originally planned. Not that he was changing his mind about flying. But he figured that for Sara – worrying about her fiancée wouldn't have been as bad as about worrying about her _new _husband. _Holy Christ – they were married!_

***

There was a ritual he enjoyed. Right before every flight he would walk along the field of Edwards Airbase, it was a stretch of vast desert land. Most folks might compare it to a wasteland – both intense in climate and barren, but for him it offered more. He enjoyed the solitude and most all the grandness of being one with the elements. He had given himself enough time to finish his walk, get into gear and start towards the plane when he heard someone call to him.

"Colonel! Someone here's to say goodbye."

It was only then he turned and recognized the saw the familiar lithe figure that made everyone stop to a halt.

"Steve!"

Steve turned, the movement encumbered by the layers of his flight gear. The sight did not disappoint. It was Sara, looking incredibly without even trying. Save for a few wisps of sun-kissed strands, which gently framed her heart-shaped face most of her light brown hair was held back by a powder-blue colored headband. Her flawless, ivory-toned complexion served to enhance the natural rouge in her cheeks and lips. Most striking, however, were her almond shaped green eyes framed by perfectly arched dark eyebrows. Anyone would be proud to be the object of her attention. The girl didn't walk she glided, her lavender sheath dress shifting along with the movement of her hips. She looked at him wistfully as the technician brought her closer.

The technician easily offered her a headset and a boom mike which she adjusted as he backed to stand a respectable but not too far-off distance.

"Hey, I didn't think you would make it,"

"You mean you wish I hadn't."

"Don't put words in my mouth." His blue eyes looked steely for a second. While she loved him to no end, she had learned to recognize he had a short fuse. This was going decidedly wrong. These were not the last words she wanted to have between them before his flight, much less with an audience.

"I didn't come to fight with you … I'm sorry Steve, I promise to do better by you. I swear." Her eyes shone brightly as she spoke, "I am so proud of you. You know this don't you?"

"Of course, I do. I thought I'd let you sleep in so … you could be well-rested for me later and our wedding reception," he winked at her playfully.

"God, our wedding reception and then…then your all mine! So you aren't angry with me?" her green eyes looked at him anxiously.

She was much like a woman-child who had a deep desire to please him to no end. He hoped to God he would never have the need to take advantage of that quality about her. "I'm not angry with you. I'm sorry too. I just didn't want you to worry."

_Remember what they told you. He shouldn't need to worry about you. It is your job to make it okay for him. Be supportive, damn it!_ She gulped,"I have complete faith in you Steve. I'm sorry for what I said last night. I promise I will learn to deal with it. I will never complain about it again. Forgive me?"

She could honestly say her affliction had started probably about three funerals ago. It occurred to her to add the multiple times Steve and his colleagues wore their best uniforms to pay their respects. Even though at the time she wasn't one yet, they had begun to groom her to be the perfect astronaut's wife. While some rituals were observed, some were never spoken. Some things she just learned picked up on her own as time went on… A natural question that none of them seemed to ask was - "Don't you worry about it being your husband?" Even after _it happened_, none of the widows could ever bring themselves to say, "I always felt so scared." And as you paid respect to the fallen, you had to wonder what went through the minds of the pilots that were waiting their turn to fly the next big badass machine or the next spacelaunch. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea that they all probably had the same motto, "It will never happen to me."

But the funeral procession, the wreckage, and the faces of the widows and fatherless children said different. It did happen. Pilots dying were not all that rare an occurrence. And if by chance she had the fortune of not personally knowing the newly deceased, she eventually became familiar with them. Part of her duties in the personnel department was to remove their respective files from the active list. It was an average about losing eight men a year, perhaps not a whole lot in the grand scheme a things, but it was still eight young men, extinguished in the prime of their lives.

Unlike those women, she wasn't blissfully ignorant of what their husbands work involved. She spend time listening to Steve describe his exploits in space and the rigorous program he had to maintain to stay qualified, to stay relevant. It didn't help that given the need, Steve was capable of doing either – go to space or revert to test pilot duties. Knowledge usually empowered, but in her case she could say it was almost crippling. She knew too much.

During this test run, Steve would be subjected to violent forces of nature that only a handful of men would be capable of resisting. Re-entry from orbit in this new contraption never before tested was going to be a grueling punishment. Furthermore, unlike missions to the moon where crew could rely on flights being put on autopilot and being directed by mission control, Steve would not have that option. Every movement of this trajectory had to be under his control – this despite being subjected through g forces. His hands, his sight, even his breathing would be compromised but this demon of a machine wouldn't care. Steve still had to perform. It required perfect coordination. And even if Steve could withstand all that, there were the possibilities of many other things going wrong. The aircraft's fire-resistance shield might not be enough protection while it traveled through the atmosphere. One tiny spark, one tiny fuel leak…

_God, I've been doing this too long. _

It probably wouldn't make her feel any better that anytime a pilot flew there was a special medical emergency unit assigned to prepare for such emergencies. It could happen to anyone of the multitude that it took to fly the particular aircraft. Steve Austin's medical records were readily available – his blood type was known. In the vicinity, an elite group was on hand ready for the worst possible scenarios.

He looked at her, knowing her heart that she was probably turning herself inside out for him. Steve wished he could be flick a switch that allowed him the same generosity. But he knew better – he wasn't the type. He was meant to fly and be in space, meant to simultaneously surrender and harness the dynamics of nature with unimaginable velocity and insurmountable power. He pushed himself with everything and most things came easily – the post degrees, his athletic prowess, his self-confidence, but the selfless love thing he realized was proving harder than he thought.

"You don't need to apologize for caring. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"In part… what I wanted to tell you is that I love you my love," And then she whispered it softly, "And…I love being your wife."

"I see," he smirked proudly.

"That's all I get? I love you more than you deserve," she felt hurt.

Steve saw her flinch at his response. He had to admit that sometimes, it was hard for him to switch the cockiness off when he wore the suit of armor. And that was how he knew she was the one. Because with her, he cared how his words or lack of them made her feel and that's how he knew she had gotten to his heart, "Sara, I'm not much for words …even though I know this is hard on you, it means a lot to me you are here." And then he whispered, " and I love knowing you are my wife."

He had managed to do it with those words. Her face broke into that beautiful smile that he swore could melt the biggest glacier. Her pale green eyes brightened and those perfect lips broke into a dazzling smile that gave way to pronounced dimples. When she did that he became lost.

"So I will wait for you to finish and then we can celebrate our marriage, agreed?"

"Looking forward to it and to the rest of our lives," he added.

"The rest of our lives", her eyes opened wide at the thought. The promise of their future, temporarily shielded her from her worst fears. "I'll let you go," she finished off in a whisper.

He felt the pressing of her hands against his flight gear. The layers proving increasingly frustrating as try as she might she could not get as close to him as she would like and then she relented and let him go. While she watched him disappear into a the aircraft he would be testing, she reminded herself to be grateful he wasn't off to the moon, as that wouldn't have afforded them the last 24 hours. He would have been secluded and in quarantine from any human contact save his fellow astronauts. Instead, they were able to marry and spend countless hours making love.

He was unable to remove the carefully placed helmet before he headed towards the aircraft. She could see the way he walked towards it, never hesitating, his strides carrying further away from her. He was a man on a mission a man intent on living his life's dream, his passion. The reality was that if she were to stay married to this man, she had to learn to live with Steve's first love – his flying.

Steve turned one last time in time to see Doc Wells approach Sara. _God, she is sweet on the eyes. _ He allowed himself a moment of self-indulgence thinking about this angelic creature whom had granted him the honor of becoming his wife, graced his bed with her splendid body…and then there was the wonderment of their lovemaking. But ever so self-disciplined – Steve Austin cut himself short. He couldn't afford to be distracted. He needed to have full concentration… to do the job – to tame this new beast. There would be no further room for self-indulgence of any sort if he wanted to come back in one piece.

For some moments she could almost dare be convinced that he was invincible. The fury of the blast, the strong blast of kerosene scent washing all over them, the black mushroom cloud – all signs of the take-off had long dissipated and now she only had the forced wait of a safe landing. Weather conditions had been so favorable that there were nothing but clear blue skies … save for the buzzards that seem to be enjoying some wind currents way beyond. _Just a little longer and he'll be home, in your arms_… The illusion destroyed with the instant frenzy of activity after the initial sound of sirens blaring, barking frantic instructions "_Clear out that field! Give him room_!" No one had to tell her anything. She knew – Steve was about to crash land.


End file.
